ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayor Lenny/Animated
Mayor Lenny is the mayor of New York City during The Real Ghostbusters. History After the Gozer Incident, Mayor Lenny still found himself hiring the Ghostbusters to deal with more city-wide paranormal threats such as the Electric Possessor Ghosts haunting Stacy's Department Store. He would often ride the coattails of their success in an effort to boost his ratings with voters. Over time, the Mayor and Ghostbusters' relationship was indeed give and take. He was aghast when the New York City was overrun and slimed by a multitude of tiny Slimers (mostly because it was during an election year).Mayor Lenny (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:45-11:47). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "Oh, no. Not in an election year." He ordered them to immediately take care of the problem. They soon returned and asked for four helicopters. He refused. Suddenly, a giant evil Slimer reached into his office and kidnapped Janine. The Mayor caved in and loaned them the helicopters. During a bust at a St. Patrick's Eve celebration, Peter Venkman accidentally shot at his wife and the Ghostbusters were arrested. All was forgiven when they saved Deputy Chief O'Malley from the Bog Hound at the St. Patrick's Day Parade. The Mayor declared they were honorary Irishmen. Mayor Lenny called the Ghostbusters and spoke to Egon Spengler. He alerted Egon that the city's water supply was haunted and reports came in from all five Boroughs at an alarming rate about the Undines. Mayor Lenny appeared at the public ribbon cutting ceremony for the Plump Towers. While trying to greet the first convention goers, the Mayor was jolted with a joy buzzer when he shook hands with Fred the Dentist. When the Loci started bringing various vehicles to the Firehouse, the Mayor demanded the Ghostbusters to do something and rectify the situation. When Walter Peck confiscated Slimer on behalf of the B.U.F.O., the Ghostbusters called the Mayor for help. He cited he was unable to act based on matters of science. After the Vigo incident, Lenny was succeeded and a new mayor took office. Personality Although he is sometimes annoyed with the Ghostbusters work, he does respect them as heroes. Trivia *In the first draft of the "Knock, Knock" script, during the news segment, the second news anchor quoted the Mayor remarking the incident was a 'mess'.Straczynski, J. Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume One Disc Five, "Knock, Knock" Script p. 25. CPT Holdings, Inc. News Anchor #2 says: "Says the Mayor of New York, "Frankly, it's a mess."" *Mayor Lenny has an aunt named Myrtle.Mayor Lenny (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:43-2:45). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "Haunted my sweet Aunt Myrtle." *In the July 25, 1986 draft of "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye", Janine Melnitz was going to have answered a call from the Mayor and informed him the Ghostbusters didn't have any leads on Blackie yet.McCoy, Dennys and Hickey, Pamela (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Three Disc Five, "The Long, Long, Long, Long, Etc. Goodbye" Script p. 10. CPT Holdings, Inc. *In "Big Trouble With Little Slimer", Robert Towers provides the garbled voice of the Mayor when Peter talks to him over the phone.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" (1987). *On page 6 of Ghostbusters International #8, in panel 5, the bald man in the suit in the middle is based on the Mayor's appearance in "Deadcon 1" Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Killerwatt" *"Adventures in Slime and Space" *"Night Game" **Reference only ***Egon mentioned going to the Mayor for a permit to legally investigate Winston's claim about Jaguars Stadium being haunted.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:20-06:23). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Okay, okay. Tomorrow, we'll go see the Mayor." *"The Bird of Kildarby" *"The Scaring of the Green" *"Janine's Day Off" **Referenced onlyRay Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine's Day Off" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:29-11:31). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "The Mayor's not going to like this." *"The Devil in the Deep" **Ghostbusters receive a phone call from the Mayor.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil in the Deep" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:38-3:39). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "It's the Mayor." *"Ghostbuster of the Year" **Peter asks about the Mayor after the Bus Ghost is busted.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:58-04:59). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "So, where's the Mayor?" *"Deadcon 1" *"The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" **Lieutenant Frump mentions the Mayor.Lieutenant Frump (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:20-14:23). Time Life Entertainment. Frump says: "The Mayor ain't too happy with you clowns." *"Egon's Dragon" **Referenced twice by Janine and WinstonJanine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:26-11:36). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Ghostbusters' pet terrorizes city. Mayor demands that the fearless foursome do something."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:44-14:46). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "What's the Mayor gonna say?" *"Big Trouble With Little Slimer" **Ghostbusters confer in vain with Mayor on the phone.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Big Trouble With Little Slimer " (1987) (DVD ts. 11:47-11:52). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Mayor, because it's a scientific matter there's nothing you can do about it?" Slimer! *"Go-pher It" **Mentioned by Mrs. Pennyworthy to be coming for lunch.Mrs. Pennyworthy (2009). Slimer!- "Go-pher It" (1988) (DVD ts. 22:02-22:07). Time Life Entertainment. Mrs. Pennyworthy says: "The Mayor is stopping by for lunch and I simply must introduce you." *"Room at the Top" References Gallery Primary Canon MayorLennyAnimated05.png|As seen in "Killerwatt" MayorLennyAnimated.png|As seen in "Adventures in Slime and Space" MayorLennyAnimated09.jpg|As seen in "Adventures in Slime and Space" MayorLennyAnimated10.jpg|As seen in "Adventures in Slime and Space" MayorLennyAnimated11.jpg|As seen in "Adventures in Slime and Space" MayorLennyAnimated12.jpg|As seen in "Adventures in Slime and Space" MayorLennyAnimated06.jpg|As seen in "The Bird of Kildarby" MayorLennyAnimated07.jpg|As seen in "The Bird of Kildarby" MayorLennyAnimated03.jpg|As seen in "The Scaring of the Green" MayorLennyAnimated08.jpg|As seen in "The Scaring of the Green" MayorLennyAnimated04.jpg|As seen in "Deadcon 1" MayorLennyAnimatedSlimer.jpg|As seen in Slimer! episode "Room at the Top" Secondary Canon MayorLennyIDWVol3Issue8.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #8 Category:Minor character Category:NYC Mayor Category:RGB Characters Category:S! Characters